Cinnamon Roll Bet
by Elememtal1000
Summary: Payton and Sara make a bet to see who could teach a creature how to make cinnamon rolls the best and they only have two hours to teach them, but they cannot tell the creatures about the bet.
1. Chapter 1

Deep inside Mt. Pilor, Sara was skillfully making her way to Wamma's nest, but she calls it his hole in the wall. After dodging many guards, she finally made it to his nest. It laterally was a hole in the wall with a large curtain to give him some privacy.

She walked inside the smell room that was only big enough to have a bed, a chest, and a smell kitchen area. The reason why it didn't have a bathroom was because Danians don't need to take a bath or shower and there is few places in the Hive that are used as public restrooms.

Wamma was asleep on his bed, snaring like a chainsaw. Sara lined next to his head.

"Wamma! Wake up!" she yelled. Wamma quickly sat up and was about to hit who ever the intruder was with a power pulse, but stopped when he saw it was his good friend, Sara.

"Sara? What are you doing here?" he asked.

" You now how you love cinnamon rolls so much." she began to explain. Wamma nodded his head." Well, I thought that I could teach you how to make them."

Wamma didn't know why Sara thought about teaching him how to make cinnamon rolls, but he didn't question her. "Okay, Sara." he said.

In truth, Sara and Payton made a bet to see who could teach a creature to make cinnamon rolls the best ( it's a long story short). So, Payton is going to teach, Zhade and she is going to teach Wamma ans also they can't tell them about the bet.

"Great! Let's get started." she said before taking his arm and dragging him out of bed. Wamma could already tell that this was going to be painful.

* * *

At Zhade's house in the Mipedian, Payton had just told his friend, Zhade that he was going to teach him how to make cinnamon rolls; unfortunately Zhade had respectably decline his offer.

"What! Why do you not to learn how to make the most awesome breakfast food ever?" Payton asked.

"I don't like sweat things and besides human food makes me sick." Zhade replied.

Payton was not sure what to do now, if he losses the bet than everybody in Chaotic will laugh at him for months to come.

"How about I do something for you if you will let my teach you." Payton offered.

Zhade thought about it and said, " Will you get me a Notes of Neverwhere mugic?"

"Yes! Just let me teach you." Payton begged.

"Alright." Zhade had a feeling, Payton had some alternate reason for doing this, but as long as he get the mugic, he didn't really care.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, sorry for the long wait. I'm not happy with this chapter, cuz I wanted it to be more funny, but decided that I needed to hurry up and update it. Enjoy!**

* * *

Back inside Wamma's small kitchen, he and Sara had laid out all the ingredients needed for the recipe.

"Alright first we put two cups of flour, three eggs, two cups of mink, three table spoons of sugar, and a stick of butter into the bowl." she read out loud as she looked at the recipe.

Wamma looked confused, he had no idea what half of the things she said are.

"Umm, Sara what's butter?" he asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

" (Sigh), It's a dairy product that's made by churning cream or milk. Here this is butter." she explained, holding up the stick of butter, wrapped in paper.

Taking the stick of butter from her, Wamma unwrapped it to get a better look at it, then smells it.

"It smells funny," he commented " and what's milk?" he asked.

Sara face-palmed. _"Of course he wouldn't know what milk is; Danians don't have any, only the Overworlders and Underworlders do." _she thought.

She took a deep breath to calm herself down. _" I will Not__ loss this bet no matter what."_

"Look, Sara, I know you are trying, but I just don't know how to bake or what half these things are. And why do you want to teach my so badly?" Wamma asked.

"**Because I'm trying to be a good friend and you Will learn how to bake cinnamon rolls if it kills you!**" she yelled so load that the walls were shaken. Wamma had hidden himself under the table, trembling.

"Okay, Sarah! I'll do whatever you say, just please don't hurt me." he begged. Sara calmed down when she saw that Wamma was starting to cry.

"I'm sorry, Wamma. Please get up, I promise that I'll not yell again." she said nicely. Wamma didn't budge.

_"Great, only ten minutes into this bet and I scared Wamma so much that he hide himself under the table." _she thought then slipped her forehead.

* * *

Payton and Zhade weren't doing much better. Payton thought it would be easy teaching Zhade, which it was, but there was a problem.

"What do you mean, you have no _Milk_?!" Payton shouted.

"We, adult Mipedians don't drink milk." Zhade stated.

"But then why do your females have breasts?" Payton asked.

"I said adult Mipedians. When we are infants we do breastfeed, but not for long. After we are grown up, we can't digest milk anymore." Zhade explained. "I would tell you to go home and bring some milk back here, but the desert heat may ruin it before we get to use it."

Sighing, Payton thought about what to do, while rubbing his chain.

"Okay, I think we could use a different recipe that has water instead of milk. I just need to look on Google." he said.

Zhade made a noise and had a face like that plan may not work.

"What is it?" Payton asked.

"Well, first what is Google and second, how much water would we need?" Zhade asked.

"Google is like a, um well I don't know how to describe it. It's kind of like a tool that you use to search for things and other things. As for how much water we need, I'm not sure. Maybe half a bucket." Payton said. A bucket is the Perim measurement for twenty-eight ounces.

"Sorry, but I don't have that much water. There is a shortage of water at the moment and I can't get anymore for another three days. You know you really should have brought all the ingredients instead of exhuming I had them. "

"I know." Payton grumbled. "Okay, I'll just port back to Chaotic real quick and get everything." Taking out his scanner, he first looked at the time and saw that he only had an hour and a half, before the bet was over. "I better hurry, see you soon, Zhade." He said, then ported away to Chaotic.

At Chaotic, Payton just transported there and saw a large group of players gathered around a few feet away. They were shouting, but he couldn't tell what they were saying. He wondered what they were doing, but he didn't have time to waste, so quickly went to get everything he needed.

* * *

At where the large crowed of players were at, Tom and Kaz were in the middle as they took bets on who would win the Cinnamon roll bet.

"I say, Sarah is going to Win!" Some random person yelled out in the crowed.

"No way, Payton will totally beat her!" Another person shouted.

While everyone was yelling about who would win, Tom and Kaz were wearing large smiles as they took the money, names and the bets.

"You think they will be mad at us?" Kaz asked.

"They might, but I think once they see the money, they'll cool down." Tom said, shrugging.

"What if they want all the money we make?" Kaz asked.

"That's why we lie about how much we made." Tom said, with a sly look to his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

At Chaotic, Payton was trying to get everything that he and Zhade would need to bake the cinnamon rolls. Key word here is trying.

"What do you mean you can't give me cinnamon?!" He yelled at a robot. Payton was holding a gallon of milk, a bag of flour, two sticks of butter, a bottle of vinala, a bag of sugar, some cooking equipment and a few other things that were needed for the cinnamon roll reciepy he and Zhade are going to use. His hands were full and his face was being blocked by all the stuff in his arms. He really should get a bag or something to carry it all.

"Sorry, but plain cinnamon is not on the menu and if an item is not on the menu then we cannot give it to you." the robot informed Payton.

"But you gave me all this other stuff!" Peyton pointed out. He only had an hour left to make the cinnamon rolls and he was starting to get angry. He couldn't understand why the robot couldn't just give him a small thing of cinnamon.

"That is because those items I had given to you were on the menu." the robot said.

"Wait why would a blender be on the menu? I've never seen it on there before." he said. Now that he was thinking about it, who would want to order a blender and why would cooking equipment be on there, but not cinnamon?

"Sorry, but I don't make the rules, I just follow them. If you need cinnamon that badly then I suggest that you go transport your code back to Earth, get cinnamon from your home or if you don't have cinnamon there then go buy some and transport back here with it." the robot suggested. " Now is there anything else I can get you besides cinnamon?" the robot asked.

"Umm... a bag to carry all of this stuff in would be nice." Payton said. "You do have bags on the menu right?" He asked as in after thought.

"Yes we do. It was just put on there a week ago, because so many players had requested it." The robot then went away to get Payton his bag.

As the robot left, Payton decided that after the stupid wager between him and Sarah was over with, that he would look over the Chaotic menu and see just what was on it.

* * *

**Note: I always wondered what the Chaotic menu looked like, because on the show the food that they ordered in Chaotic always had a weird name. Also, I thought maybe the players would have asked for some nonfood items to bring to Perim. I know having a blender on the menu doesn't make sense; I only wrote it to make it funny**.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes: I never have made cinnamon rolls before at least not from scratch. So I'm just guessing on how their made. Just thought I would tell you guys. Sorry if I wrote something that was wrong in making cinnamon rolls. **

**I'll try to wrap up this story in the next two or three chapters. Enjoy!**

* * *

As Payton was gathering his things, Sara (who was smart enough to bring everything needed) was having problems of her own.

"So, you don't have an oven." Sara said. It was more like a statement than a question.

After she got Wamma out from under the table, she was able to explain (in a much calmer voice) what all the ingredients were and why they needed them to make the cinnamon rolls. They were able to mix all the ingredients with no trouble, until Sara looked around and found out that Wamma's small kitchen didn't have anything that looked like an oven.

"Well, no. I don't need one, since all my food doesn't need to be cooked or heated." Wamma said, as he continued to stir the bowl with the dough inside it.

"That is a problem." She said, while rubbing the side of her head to try to help ease the ache that was forming in her head. She couldn't loss this bet; just thinking of what she would have to do if she did loss sent shivers down her spin. "Without an oven then the dough will not rise."

"There is some ovens in the Mandiblor kitchens. The chiefs there cook for all the Mandiblors in the Hive, but they rarely use the ovens." said Wamma. "So normally, the ovens are left alone in the back, but only the Danian chiefs are allowed to use them."

"Well, we need them more!" Sara shouted, making Wamma flinch a little. Seeing that Wamma was still a bit nervous from when she yelled earlier, she calmed herself down before speaking again. "Is there any way we could go down there and use one of the ovens for thirty minutes before anyone catches us?" she asked.

"Not likely." Wamma said. "Even though, they don't use them that often, the ovens are still inside the kitchen and they work there all the time."

Taking a minute to think, Sara said: "Okay then, how about I distract them while you go put the rolls in one of the ovens. The rolls will still take about twenty to thirty minutes to bake, so as long as the chiefs don't realize that the rolls are inside the oven then you don't have to stand there for that long and can leave after you put them in."

"But then how will we get the cinnamon rolls back?" Wamma asked.

"I will just transport my code back into the kitchen and get the cinnamon rolls out of the oven as quick as possible, then transport my code somewhere else in Mt. Piller before the chiefs see me." She said.

The plan wasn't that great and there was a lot that could go wrong, but they only had an hour left (though Wamma didn't know that part) and it was the only plan they could think of on short notice.

"All right. Let's get these cinnamon rolls ready." Wamma said, wishing to be done with it as soon as possible.

"Right." Sara nodded and the two went back to work.

* * *

As Sara and Wamma were making their cinnamon rolls, Payton had transported his code back to earth to get the cinnamon. But there was a small problem with that.

"Mom! Where's the cinnamon?!" Payton yelled as he franticly looked through the kitchen cabinets.

"What was that honey? I couldn't hear you over the television." Payton's mother said as she walking into the kitchen.

"I asked where the cinnamon is at." Payton said as he began to open the drawers.

"Oh, I used the last of our cinnamon when I baked that apple pie last Saturday." She said.

"What?!" Payton shouted in panic, not sure what to do now.

"You heard me and why do you need cinnamon anyways?" she asked.

"I need it to bake cinnamon rolls, Mom!" Payton yelled, while waving his arms around in a panic. "It's an emergency!"

"Well, I was planning on going to the grocery store today." She thought out loud.

"Great! Let's go!" Payton said, then practically dragged his mother out of the house to the car.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Chaotic, Tom and Kaz were making a fortune as many of the players were surprisingly interested in making their own bets on the outcome of Payton and Sara's cinnamon roll bet.

"We have enough money to buy a sports car." Kaz said as he was counting the money.

"I know right." Tom said as he was taking the players bets.

Unfortunately for them that there was a no gambling policy in Chaotic and that the Code Masters got word of what Tom and Kaz were doing.

"Major Tom and Kid Chaor." A large robot said. All the players stopped what they were doing and stared at the large robot that looked like one of those futuristic police robots in the movies, which it was actually a security robot for Chaotic.

"Yes, that's us." Tom said nervously. It was somewhat rare to see the Chaotic security robots in Chaotic. In fact they only come out to enforce the rules of Chaotic when needed like if there is a fight or if a player brings something illegal such as drags into Chaotic.

And if one of them comes up to a player it always means something bad for that player or in this case players.

"Section five and forty-two of the Chaotic hand manual states that it is against the Chaotic rules to gamble with the use of money in Chaotic." the robot stated. The other players began to back away in fear that they might also get into trouble.

"Oh, really?" Tom said with a shaky voice. "Well, me and my friend didn't know that. Sorry for the trouble, we'll just stop and give all the money back."

"Negative. The punishment for braking this rule is to spend time in the Chaotic holding cells until three or more Code Masters are able to review the actions of the accused and decided on if they should be punished further."

"Chaotic has holding cells?" Kaz asked.

"Yes." The robot said then grabbed both Tom and Kaz by their arms and dragged them away.

"What about the money?!" one of the players that put money on the bet, yelled.

"All money will be returned to its rightful owners after the trail!" The robot announced, loud enough so all the players could hear.

"There's going to be a trail?" Kaz asked, sounding scared.

"Yes, I believe I already said that when I said three or more Code Masters will review your actions."

Tom and Kaz's faces went white from fear of having to go through a Chaotic trail.


End file.
